The Young Mouse of Notre Dame
The Young Mouse of Notre Dame is Stephen Druschke Films's movie spoof of The Hunchback Notre Dame. It appeared on YouTube in Oct 10, 2016. Cast: *Quasimodo - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Esmeralda - Bridget (An American Tail) *Phoebus - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Frollo - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Hugo - Winnie the Pooh *Victor - Tigger (Pooh) *Laverne - Kanga (Pooh) *Clopin - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Archdeacon - Dr Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Quasimodo's Mother - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Gypsies - Bernard (The Rescuers), and Mr. Ages (The Secret NIMH) *Brutish Guard - Sheriff (Robin Hood) *Oafish Guard - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Djali - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Old Man - Iago (Aladdin) *Frollo's Soldiers - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) *Achilles - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Miller - Robin Hood Scenes: #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame" #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 2 - Fievel's Unhappiness #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 3 - Fievel Spoils His Thinking to Prince John #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 4 - "Out There" #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Tony/Bridget the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 6 - "Topsy Turvy"/Fievel Gets Humiliated #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 7 - Bridget Helps Fievel/Bridget’s Chase #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 8 - Bridget and Tony Meet #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 9 - "God Help the Outcasts" #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 10 - Fievel Made a Friend With Bridget #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 11 - Fievel Helped Bridget Escape/Fievel Fight Against Tony #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 12 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 14 - "A Guy Like You" #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 15 - Bridget and Tony's Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 16 - 'You Helped Her Escaped!' #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 17 - The Trail to Bridget's Hideout/"The Court of Miracles" #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 18 - Burning at Steak/Poor Fievel/'Sanctuary!' #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 19 - Fievel Thought Bridget is Dead/Battling Prince John #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 20 - Fievel the True Hero/"The Bells of Notre Dame" (Reprise) #The Young Mouse of Notre Dame part 21 - End Credits/"Someday" Movie Used: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Clips from Films Used: * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin 3: Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * The Three Caballeros (1944) * Dumbo (1941) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Anastasia (1997) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Voices: *Tom Hulce *Demi Moore *Heidi Mollenhauer *Kevin Kline *Tony Jay *David Ogden Stiers *Jason Alexander *Charles Kimbrough *Mary Wickes *Jane Withers *Paul Kandel *Mary Kay Bergman *Jim Cummings *Corey Burton *Bill Fagerbakke *Patrick Pinney *Gary Trousdale *Frank Welker *Bill Farmer *Bob Bergen *Jack Angel *Debi Derryberry *Rodger Bumpass *Sherry Lynn *Dana Hill *Kath Soucie *Phil Proctor *Judy Kaye *Victoria Clark *Marcelo Tubert *Howard McGillin *Philip L. Clarke *Scott Barnes *Laurie Faso *Mickie McGowan *Bruce Moore *Alix Korey *Mary Stout *Gordon Stanley *Eddie Korbich *Joan Barber *Jennifer Darling *Susan Blu *Maureen Brennan *Michael Lindsay *Anna McNeely *Johnathan Dokuchitz *Mona Marshall *Peter Samuel *Denise Pickering *Jan Rabson *Merwin Foard *Phillip Glasser *Thomas Dekker *Pat Musick *Sterling Holloway *Paul Winchell *Peter Ustinov *Val Bettin *Pat Buttram *James MacDonald *Candy Candido *Linda Larkin *Jonathan Freeman *Sherman Howard *Helen Shaver *Andy Devine *Dom DeLuise Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * Don Bluth * DalMatians Tunes * Dandi Free Land * CoolZDanethe5th Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Mary Wickes * Tony Jay * Mary Kay Bergman Music Used: * "Someday" Performed by: All-4-One Directed by: *Stephen Druschke Trivia: *This is the 15th spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films. *This is Tony's second appearance in a movie-spoof. *This is Fievel's second time as a main character. *This is the second movie-spoof to use the Amblimation Logo. The first being Fievel Hood. *This is an NTSC spoof *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' was released in theaters in 1996, the same year Aladdin and the King of Thieves was released on home video, and The Aristocats, and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh were released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. *The storyline continues in The Young Mouse of Notre Dame 2. (If) Trailer: *The Young Mouse of Notre Dame Trailer/Transcript Poster: Douy.png Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Stephen Druschke Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:DeviantART